futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
STORMAFAball
THIS countryball is one mainly located in Russia Asia north America and everywhere Kung Chinaball New Malayan Republicball Hazar Ottoman Empireball New Russian Federationball New USAball Hirotaka Japanball Jaesun Koreaball Indian Unionball Khomeinist Iranball Greater Germanyball New Franceball Third British Empireball Irish Republican Stateball Brazillian Federationball Duc Vietball Thai Federationball United Philippinesball Ahmadani Pakistanball Central Asian Turkestanball New Ba'athist Syriaball Free Republic of Yemenball Greater Palestineball Yardumianball Great Australiaball Zealand Empireball Islamic Republic of Egyptball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball United African Republicball Free Indonesiaball |enemies = STORM Unionball Newer Israelcube Nazi Burmaball |likes = Independence,freedom,|dislikes =commies and nazis |can_into_space =yes |börk =freedom |food = All culture|row26 = |row27 = |title1 = STORM Anti-Fascist-Alliance|image = Stormafa.png|nativename = Chinese: 反暴力联盟 Malay: Kesatuan Anti-STORM Turkish:Anti-STORM Birliği Russian: Анти-STORM-союз English: STORMAFA Anti-STORM Union Japanese: 反STORM連合 Korean: 안티 STORM 연합 Hindi: एंटी-स्टॉर्म यूनियन Persian: اتحادیه Anti STORM German: Anti-STURM-Union French: Union anti-tempête Brazillian Portuguese: União Anti-STORM|reality = World|personality = Anti-STORM freedom lover|hates = STORM|predecessor = OFSEball AWTOball|intospace = Yes|founded = 800|ended = n/a}} STORM has controlled Israel and he possesed a ton of weapons humans don't know. While the people who owns nukes and Is a superpower will command all countries on a full scale invasion of Israel. Everyone participated against Israel except for Latinos which were too busy in their own war. The only Latinos who participated in the war is basically Brazil and Cuba : STORM started world war 5! Most Members are either from dissolved AWTO and OFSE, (Now allies) to fight STORM and Israel who try to take the chance of New Cold War and rebuild STORM-Israel New World Order. In Mars and Venus, Galactic Empireball see that humans are fighting each other in New Cold War. The Emperor, started an invasion of Earth with STORM support That is the start of Worldwide civil war another way was because of STORM and tensions bettwen resistance forces He believes In All Religions being united together to fight STORM Unionball HQs In Other's Clay Asia Shanghai, China Beijing,China Hong Kong, China Nanjing, China Qingdao, China Taipei, China Pyongyang, Korea Seoul, Korea Osaka, Japan Tokyo, Japan Sapporo, Japan Hanoi, Vietnam Bangkok, Thailand Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Singapore, Malaysia Sibu, Malaysia Sandakan, Malaysia Johor Bahru, Malaysia Kuching, Malaysia Manila, Philippines Jakarta, Indonesia Delhi, India Kolkata, India Hyderabad, India Mumbai, India Karachi, Pakistan Islamabad, Pakistan Astana, Central Asia Bishkek, Central Asia Tehran, Iran Shiraz, Iran Baghdad, Syria Damascus, Syria Aleppo, Syria Amman, Syria Jerusalem, Syria/Palestine Abu Dhabi, Yemen Istanbul, Ottoman Yerevan, Armenia Vladivostok, Russia Omsk, Russia Moscow, Russia Leningrad, Russia Stalingrad, Russia Gorky, Russia Oceania Sydney, Australia Auckland, New Zealand Africa Cairo, Egypt Tripoli, Libya Algiers, Libya Johannesburg, UAR Abuja, UAR Nairobi, UAR Kinshasa, UAR Europe Athens, Greece Belgrade, Yugoslavia Bucharest, Romania Budapest, Bulgaria Warsaw, Poland Prague, Poland Stockholm, Scandinavia Oslo, Scandinavia Copenhagen, Scandinavia Vienna, Austria-Hungary Budapest, Austria-Hungary Rome, Italy Venice, Italy Zurich, Italy Berlin, Germany Munich, Germany Amsterdam, Netherlands Brussels, Netherlands Paris, France Chamonix, France Lyon, France Marseille, France Madrid, Iberia Barcelona, Iberia Lisbon, Iberia London, Britain Edinburgh, Britain Cardiff, Britain Dublin, Ireland North America Montreal, Canada Vancouver, Canada Ottawa, Canada Toronto, Canada New York, USA Chicago, USA Los Angeles, USA Seattle, USA Miami, USA Indianapolis, USA Houston, USA Denver, USA Phoenix, USA Las Vegas, USA Havana, Cuba Port Au Prince, Carribean Mexico City, Mexico San Salvador, Central America Managua, Nicaragua South America Buenos Aires, Argentina Santiago, Chile Montevideo, Uruguay La Paz, Bolivia Quito, Bolivia Lima, Bolivia Manaus, Brazil Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Brasillia, Brazil Sao Paulo, Brazil Caracas, Bolivar Bogota, Colombia Members Asia Kung Chinaball- One of Our Leaders. I have a lot of My HQ In his clay and most of the machines are made by him. Good Job Hirotaka Japanball- He is being raped by STORM Jejuball. But anyways I help him and his culture and food is good, He has one of the best technology among all of us. Jaesun Koreaball- Same with Japan Duc Vietball- He may be too traditional but still he is an active anti- STORM member. Vietnamese Empireball real vietnam Thai Federationball- I heard that you and Duc Vietball is killing STORM is Southeast Asia. Good Job. We will send aid to both of you to rebuild your cities New Malayan Republicball- Since Second Empire Of Chinaball died, He was the one leading us to remove STORM Unionball from the premises. He is also one of the leaders. United Philippinesball- Before I was born, He gone to war with his brother Free Philippinesball but later he united to fight idiotic STORM with me. SABAH IS RIGHTFUL MALAY CLAY!! Free Indonesiaball- He may hate One of My leader New Malayan Republicball in the past but now they are about to unite and kill that racist pest STORM Timorball. REMOVE SUKARNO SOCIALISM Indian Unionball- He is one of the candidates to be our next leader. He helped Thai Federationball and Duc Vietball to build their cities back and kill STORM. and is one of the strongest and richest countries in STORMAF ball Ahmadani Pakistanball- I am glad that you finally made peace with Indian Unionball. A major STORM Remover Central Asian Turkestanball- One of our leader's brother. He secured the Caucasus and Central Asia well. Yardumianball- He helped the Arabs against That Zionist and our main Caucasus Ally. But be more friendly with Hazar Ottoman Empireball and Central Asian Turkic Unionball. ANSCHLUSS IF REMOVE KEBAB New Ba'athist Syriaball- Like most of the Arabs, he kills the Zionist and he supplies us with a lot of oil. Hazar Ottoman Empireball- He is one of our leaders and main Zionist killer. He also supplies us with a lot of oil. Can you tell your Friend to not bully our members and be a STORM Lover New Russian Federationball- Same as China and Malaysia. Khomeinist Iranball- The main protector of Greater Palestineball and also supplies us with oil. Unlike your past ancestors, you are kind to your people. So good job Greater Palestineball- I will help you get your freedom, Remove more kosher Free Republic of Yemenball- Same as Syria Oceania Great Australiaball- He may hate Indonesia but he hates STORM a lot. Zealand Empireball- He is silent but an active member of us. Africa Islamic Republic of Egyptball- Same as Syria. Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- Same as Iran. United African Republicball- Our main ally to get rid of that pest named STORM in Africa Europe United States of Balticball- Rest In Peace my ally Ukrainiaball- Rip my friend Romanian Unionball- Our half Vampire Member. He is an ally of the balkans Bulgarian Federationball- You sent a lot of aid to Greece when he is under attack from STORM. Good. New Republic of Greeceball- Ally In the Balkans New Polish Republicball- I will help you kill that Fascist Imposter Pro STORM Poland named Independent State of Polandball. Scandinavian Empireball- Just Sending Us Ice and Fish for the soldiers Great Austria-Hungaryball- He may be hated by some of my allies, but he is big STORM remover Free Yugoslavian Republicball- Unlike your ancestors, you are good and do not remove kebab but remove STORM instead. Italian Unionball- He attacked that STORM Pest In Africa. Greater Germanyball- Food supplier. Also may be one of the leaders. He helped Poland too. New Netherlandsball- I like you for your Cheese. New Franceball- Same as Germany Spanish-Portuguese Unionball- Food supplier and attacked STORM In Africa. Third British Empireball- Most Likely he can be the new leader. He intervene a lot to kill STORM worldwide. Defend Tea! Irish Republican Stateball - It hates British but fights well against STORM. North America Republic of Canadaball- Ice, Fish and Maple supplier. A great ally. New USAball- He is one of our leader. Similar to Russia, China, Ottoman and Malaysia. He destroyed STORM and helped his allies. Caribbean Empireball- He fight STORM. Castro Cubaball- Same as The Carribean. But do not let communism back again.communism is fine but a dictatorship but equal Mexican Federationball- Nice dude. I hope you kill STORM Nicaraguaball Free States of Latin Americaball- I will help you. You are real Nicaragua! Central American Unionball- Same as Mexico South America State of Colombiaball- Ally In South America. Bolivian Confederate Statesball- Same as Colombia. But stop hating each other. Brazillian Federationball- Another possible candidate to be a leader. Uruguay Democratic Republicball- Brazil's Drugged Neighbour and STORM remover. Argentinian Unionball- Same as Colombia Chilean Stateball- STORM Killer In South America. Bolivarian Unionball- He is good. Enemies STORM Unionball- STUPID TERRORIST OF RACIST MENTAL UNION! YOU ARE THE WORST. YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ALL OF US IN New Cold War. BUT YOU ARE WRONG MOTHERF""KER! YOU ARE PURELY RACIST AND KILLS ANY RELIGION! STORM MUST BE LIBERATED AND KILLED! Newer Israelcube- STOP KILLING INNOCENT MUSLIMS YOU CRAZY STORM PUPPET! TOO BAD IRAN BOMBED YOU TO HELL! YOU EVEN KILL JEWS!!!! YOU RACIST STORM PUPPET! Independent State of Polandball- New Polish Republicball IS REAL POLAND. YOU ARE STORM PUPPET Islamic Caliphate Sympathizerball- GET OUT OF OUR MEMBER'S LANDS YOU IDIOT!!!! OUR MEMBERS WITH NUKES CAN NUKE YOU IF YOU COOPERATE WITH YOUR FRIEND STORM Unionball Galactist Burmaball- YOU PIG! STOP KILLING INNOCENT MUSLIMS YOU EVIL RACIST COWARD! Thai Federationball AND New Malayan Republicball WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE THE ROHINGYA RULE OVER YOU! Gallery The member states (In colour) ☁ Category:Future Organizationball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Republic Category:Russian-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:German-speaking Category:Kebab defender Category:Polish-speaking Category:Heavenlist Category:Peace Lovers Category:Freedom Category:Land of the free Category:Hard to destroy Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to draw Category:Anti-STORM Category:Multiple continents Category:Multi languges Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Malay-speaking Category:Tea Lovers Category:Vodka lovers Category:Pro-Malay Category:Pro-Russian Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Pro-Ottoman Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-Indian Category:Pro-German Category:Pro-Iranian Category:Pro-French Category:Pro-Brazilian Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Radical Category:Anti-Racist Category:Secular